


The beauty is the beast

by fullmoonsandfandomfeels



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonsandfandomfeels/pseuds/fullmoonsandfandomfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been six years since the devastation of the Hale House fire and since Laura and Derek thought Cora died along with the rest of the Hale family. But what they don't know is how the young wolf escaped and with the help of one of Talia's allies, and how she became the Alpha of Alpha's of an all female Alpha pack.</p><p>"And what would you suggest, Erica?" Cora asked not taking her eyes off the road and in a neutral tone not giving Erica any satisfaction</p><p> "I would suggest tying up that big, strong, handsome brother of yours and making him my mate. Personally I think this pack has enough pussy" she shrugged turning back into a more comfortable position as Kira laughed from the back seat. </p><p>"Well you're welcome to leave if it annoys you that much" Cora answered as she made the turn for Beacon Hills watching in the rear view mirror of Allison's Rang Rover following them. </p><p>"That's exactly what you'd like, isnt it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Why don't you ask Cora?"

"How much longer is it until Beacon Hills?" Kira asked draping an arm over the front seat and peeking her head in between Cora and Erica in the front seats. Lydia, Allison and Malia were riding in Range Rover behind them. 

"Why don't you ask Cora? She's the master behind this plan" Erica smirked with a hint of sarcasm not taking an eye off her comic, her legs crossed and resting on the dashboard. 

Cora rolled her eyes at Erica and sighed with exhaustion. "You're still doubting me, aren't you?" She asked as Kira sat back into her place picking up a nail file

"No, not at all" Erica said shutting her comic and throwing it towards the dashboard. The blonde shifted in her position to rest her head against her chair and turn to look at Cora "Its just... If my family thought I was dead after a house fire, and I was living in South America for what six years? And my older sister was an alpha, the last thing I would suggest would be coming to her home town with threats to murder her pack if she doesn't join ours". Erica smiled a triumphant yet sarcastic smile at Cora.

"And what would you suggest, Erica?" Cora asked not taking her eyes off the road and in a neutral tone not giving Erica any satisfaction

 "I would suggest tying up that big, strong, handsome brother of yours and making him my mate. Personally I think this pack has enough pussy" she shrugged turning back into a more comfortable position as Kira laughed from the back seat. 

"Well you're welcome to leave if it annoys you that much" Cora answered as she made the turn for Beacon Hills watching in the rear view mirror of Allison's Rang Rover following them. 

"That's exactly what you'd like, isnt it?" Erica mumbled looking out the window, just last year her and Kira had been no one. A pair of nobodies who would eat lunch together behind some lockers, friends because they were outcasts with Kira being too shy to talk to anyone and Erica with her epilepsy until Cora found them that was and offered them something the girls could not refuse. 

"Believe it or not Erica, as much as I want to strangle you you're an important part of my pack an-" Cora began 

"Your pack? Don't you mean  _our_  pack?" Erica piped up "All together or not at all right? Or is that only when you want something?" 

Before Cora could respond Allison's horn beeped and the three girls speeded past them on the empty road ahead and powered straight down towards the town. 

"Bitches!" Kira exclaimed leaning forward. but the force of Cora hitting the accelerator knocked her back into her place. As the car raced down after the group of girls Erica could have sworn she seen Cora smile. The blonde let down the car window and howled, as loudly and terrifying as possible watching with a smug smile as both cars stopped immediately. 

"Are you crazy?!" Cora shouted "What the hell was that for?!"

Erica shrugged sitting nicely back into her original position, legs up on the dashboard. "I thought id would be nice to let these adorable little betas know we're on the way"

"Don't ever do it again" Cora scowled and beeped indicating for Allison to keep driving. 

* 

"What are they?" Malia asked from her place at the top of the three

"Boys, what do they look like?" Lydia said rolling her eyes 

"She means what type of wolf Lydia, and I thought you were meant to be the genius" Allison smiled not taking her eyes off the pair running through the woods

"Betas, but soon to be omegas" Lydia informed them. "Works of Laura Hale no doubt"

"Twins" Allison added "Ethan and Aiden. Kira's been spying on them all week"

"How did sh-" Malia began to ask when Allison cut her off

"Ssssssh! Cora's about to give the signal" with that the three girls placed themselves into position, jumping down after picking up a low growl from Cora in a tree further away. 

Malia, Lydia and Allison spread out in a circle as Ethan and Aiden stopped to catch their breath. Erica, Kira and Cora closing the circle from the other end. 

"Hi there" Cora smirked as the girls all stepped forward, eyes glowing and claws and fangs bearing. "I believe you can show me the way to my sister, Laura"

*

_"What does it mean?" Isaac asked staring at the mark on the Hale house door. He had remembered Boyd saying something about a triskele one time in training. And that it stood for Alpha, Beta, Omega in Laura's eyes._

_"Its a symbol, from an Alpha pack" Laura told him glaring at the mark, her arms folded as Derek stood across from her. "It means they're coming"_

_"How many are there?" Isaac asked turning back to the Hale siblings with a worried look upon his face._

_"A whole pack of 'em." Derek began to explain stepping forward, Laura watching her little brother carefully. "And they aren't coming, they're already here"._

 


	2. Claws Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's fingers curled around the car keys in her hand as she began to walk towards the stairwell. "Claws away ladies, this one's on me" Lydia declared as the doors shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been roughly two years since I started this, but recently i've picked up more inspiration. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy & if you do, tell me what characters you'd like to see:')

"I understand Cora, I just .. okay I lied I don't understand any of this. If we know where Laura is why do we still have the twins and Jackson?" Kira asked with her back resting against an old coffee machine. For the last two and a half months Cora was plotting the perfect entrance to reunite with her family, but if you asked Erica she would say that the brunette was procrastinating the invite only event. Back in June the pack had captured some of Laura's betas on the way to be omegas in hope of discreetly finding her location, but now two and a half months later the two boys were still locked in the abandoned banks vault next to Jackson Whittemore. Jackson was on his way back from London when he had the unfortunate encounter with Malia Tate, Lydia was furious when she found out they had kept her ex boyfriend hostage but Cora informed her no harm would come if he kept himself quiet. 

"Its a form of a fear tactic." Cora responded sitting on a dusty old chair in the banks staff-room. Her boots resting on the table and a cup of coffee between her hands. "Laura _knows_ they aren't dead, she just can't locate them. So if we can get Boyd and Isaac from Derek they will go into panic mode and know we're coming."

"Okay, but what exactly does that do?" Allison asked, she was the strategic one of the group good with claws and weapons. Allison hailed from a family of hunters so she knew exactly how to remain hidden from them. "It sounds more like you're boxing them in instead of smoking them out" the ex-huntress commented. 

A rare smirk spread across Cora's face which startled the rest of the girls. "Exactly." she stated putting down her cup of coffee and standing up. "Laura and Derek are too out in the open. They are literally untouchable, Laura has Satomi's alliance and Derek has that weird kind of connection with Scott McCall -- who's Hayden we need by the way." Cora began as she started pacing the room. "If they go off the radar someone will find out and make the persuasion a little... **messy**. But if they begin to get quiet themselves no one will question it when Laura leaves the city and Derek decides he needs a little alone time."

"This won't work." A voice said bluntly from across the room. "They'll tell Scott and Satomi that their beta's are going missing. If you want to strike do it now, stop playing with your food." Malia told Cora. Apart from Erica, Malia was the only one Cora really took bullshit from. This was because Malia's brain had been in a survival instinct ever since she trigged her were-coyote shift as a child. Up until Cora tracking down her cousin last year, Malia has been living alone in the wild as a coyote unable to shift, so usually when she has something to input its logical and has saved Cora unnecessary hassle more times then she'd like to admit. 

Cora didn't even bat an eyelid, her gaze just moved to Malia's as she spoke "And you think we're ready to strike now?" 

"I think we've been ready since the night we got here. Let's not wait around while they have a chance to run away or strike back" Malia said simply earning a look from the other girls. "What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

Cora shook her head turning around to try and hide her smile, Malia's bluntness was one of the reasons Cora took to her so much. At first she was going to use Malia as leverage but after a short time to getting to know her cousin Cora added her to the pack instead. 

"Okay." Cora said walking towards the window. "Get me Lydia, we strike tonight."

 

*  *  *

 

"Cora wants you" Erica called out to the strawberry blonde sitting against the vault door. It was opened and surrounded by a heavy circle of mountain ash, Cora wasn't a complete monster she let Aiden, Ethan and Jackson talk to whoever wanted to talk to them. Plus keeping the door opened made it easier to pass in food and water by Lydia the packs emissary. 

Well truth be told Lydia wasn't exactly one, but as she was a Banshee she was somehow granted more magical freedom than the rest of the pack. She could handle mistletoe, mountain ash, silver and wolfsbane making her incredibly valuable in Cora's eyes. But that's not why Cora recruited her. Lydia was also a victim of her families insatiable scramble for power. When her uncle Peter killed Laura and started biting random teens Lydia was caught in the crossfire -- or lacrosse field. Peter sparked a supernatural part inside of her making her a Banshee, drawn to death.

Cora was furious at her uncle for his ways, and also Derek with how he used Lydia to bring Laura back to life. She wanted to give the girl a chance to get revenge, although Lydia didn't want to get revenge Cora was persuasive in making her stay. *cough* _**Jackson** _ *cough* and before Lydia knew it, she was liking the girls and her new pack. Plus with the help of Cora she began to explore her abilities and learn how to fight with Allison. 

"Is she in the staff room?" Lydia asked as Erica walked over and offered a hand to help her up. 

"The office, she has something special for you" Erica explained as Lydia stood up using the blonde as a weight to steady her. 

"Okay..." the red haired teen replied slowly looking back at Jackson who was staring at her through the open vault. He never said much anymore, he took a vow of silence his first day in the vault but that soon ended when Ethan started to talking to him about Italy and he yelled, begged, pleaded for someone to put him into a different room. He was also in better shape for a person who'd been in a lot of fist fights with Aiden, mainly on how he would make remarks on Jackson's first love Lydia. But maybe that had something to do with his wolf gene. 

"Ill keep him company, don't worry" the blonde said over her shoulder as all you could hear was the clicking of Lydia's heels against the marble floor and then the door shutting on the other side. Erica tilted her head slightly the left, legs parted and arms crossed " _Hello_ boys" she smirked. "Wanna' play a game?"

 

* * *

"She's been in there for ages!" Kira hissed as her, Malia and Allison stood with their ears pressed against the wall. But it was useless, even if Cora and Lydia were talking they'd never be able to hear it over the growls of Erica fighting the boys downstairs. The hallway was dark, no one had paid an electricity bill in years and Cora wasn't going to attract any unwanted attention. The only sign of light on the forth floor was when the moon shone in through the large window at the end of the corridor, extra bright this week an indication that the full moon was coming up. 

"I wonder what they're talking about" Allison said curiously, she wasn't used to not knowing Cora's plans so when she was left in the dark -- quite literally -- she felt a little bit cheated on. 

"Maybe they arent." Malia said, Kira and Allison shot her a look of confusion. "What? I'm just saying its been awhile since Cor--"

"OKAY!! Enough!" Allison said with a laugh. "Cora's not _gay_ "

Malia shrugged "She doesn't have to be" is all the coyote said before dispersing to the stair well. Kira and Allison stood in the hallway, brows furrowed in confusion at Malia and how honest she was when the office door opened and Lydia walked out holding a map in her hands and car keys in another. Immediately the other two girls flocked to her side. _What did say? Where are you going? Are we coming too?_

Lydia's fingers curled around the car keys in her hand as she began to walk towards the stairwell. "Claws away ladies, this one's on me" Lydia declared as the doors shut behind her. Faint clicking of heels could be heard down the steps before the faded into the growling and hissing from the vault where Erica was still playing one of her games and as Kira and Allison stood in the hallway Cora walked out, her hands in her pockets. 

"You two, stop talking about what gender i'd sleep with -- unless you'd like to be the one sleeping, six feet under." 


	3. Strangers & Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl looked ragged, her hair was a tangled mess like she had been dragged through shrubbery and her boots were covered in mud. Her eyes were wild and frantic and she looked like she had been crying. "My--car" she stammered taking deep breaths, Hayden noticed the car key poking out of the girls fist, her knuckles were bulging out of her hands so Hayden assumed she was holding it very tight. "It broke down on the other side of the forest -- I dropped my phone in the stream and couldn't find my way. I've been out here trying to get help for hours." she explained her green eyes filling with tears, Hayden automatically shrugged off her jacket and placed it over the shoulders of the girl who smiled gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope I will stop getting inspiration for this fanfic once a year. If you have tumblr be sure to follow corasalphas for edits & graphics, headcannons, upcoming snippets etc. I'll also be there to answer any questions & follow you back if you're a teen wolf friendly blog<3
> 
> This is just a short chapter to get the ball in my head rolling. As always feedback is gratefully appreciated and let me know which characters you would like to see more of.

"You're sweating -- you've been fighting with the boys again?" Malia half asked, half stated as Erica wiped her forehead with a t-shirt that had seen better days. Malia had a habit of appearing when one of the girls where already engaged in activity, it sometimes put Allison off her game or made Kira uneasy being watched but Erica didn't really mind the extra company especially when the company was **_that_ ** pretty.

"Yeah its a substitute for the gym since I can't really walk in and workout without someone spotting my face on the 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PERSON' bulletin at the reception." Erica explained brushing the sticky curls off her forehead "And not working out isn't an option when you're cooped up here like a frickin' canary all day."

Malia's facial expression didn't change as Erica spoke, her eyes simply switched gazes between the blonde in front of her and the stairwell leading to the second floor vault. "Next time I want in." the coyote said meeting Erica's eyes, she smirked at Malia and slung the t-shirt over her shoulder. 

"Yeah I don't think so. You're unstable enough as it is, plus Jackson's shitty personality makes him a terrible wolf and the twins morph into a super wolf. You're not ready."

"I am!" Malia protested with her eyebrows furiously furrowed creating frown lines on her forehead. "Cora's been teaching me and I have too much adrenaline in this moonphase." Erica thought that Cora must have been teaching Malia a lot more than fighting.

"Pfft _please_ , honey you couldn't even take me." the words were instantly regretted as Malia slammed Erica against the stone wall, her chest against Erica's and her eyes blazing with a terrifying hunger that looked a lot like bloodlust than proving a point. Erica's breath hitched but she locked eyes with Malia showing a fierce sense of power of her own. 

"You're heart is beating really fast." Malia stated, staring at Erica with confusion. The blonde pushed the other girl off her and reached for the t-shirt that had fallen off her shoulder, anything to stop her from looking at Malia. 

"Yeah well I would be a lot more worried if it wasn't beating at all." She kept her back to Malia and started walking towards the office she had turned into a makeshift bedroom. "Ask Cora. If she lets you near the vault its all yours." the blonde dispersed into the stairwell and Malia shoulder's slouched as a feeling of some kind of sadness filled her, she shook it off and left to find the other girls. 

 

*                                                                                                                                *                                                                                                                                           *

 

Hayden smiled as Liam broke off the kiss to the sound of Mason's teases in the background. Sinema had closed for the night and under strict rules from her older sister Hayden _**had** _ to be walked to her car and the boys were glad to do it, at least Mason was until the couple started locking lips for almost five minutes. Liam rolled his eyes and smiled as Hayden broke into a laugh which caused Mason to throw his hands into the air and yell "unbelievable!" before going off into a rant about unfair it was to be single. 

"You better go -- if you miss your curfew tonight we can't do date night after your game on Friday." Hayden explained as she held hands with Liam, completely smitten. He nodded sadly and kissed her cheek slowly letting go of her hands. Hayden laughed as Mason pulled Liam by the arms and waved them off before climbing into her car, well her sisters car. Clarke usually took the squad car home when she worked night-shifts so Hayden could get home safely it became a more routine thing until Clarke decided her younger sister needed it more.

Hayden turned the key in the ignition and the car hummed to life while a pop song played through the speakers, after checking the coast was clear through her mirrors Hayden backed out of the parking space and started to make the drive home still love drunk from being with Liam. Her mind ran over the night in order of him stealing her on work hours for kisses, spending her break outside for a make-out session, slow dancing together during the last song when her boss let her off ten minutes early, Hayden's mind was so preoccupied she almost missed the girl frantically waving in the middle of the road. Hayden's foot slammed on the breaks snapping her out of her trance and she exited the car so fast it felt like a out of body experience. 

"Oh my god! I almost hit you, I am so so sorry!" Hayden babbled in a panic "Are you okay? -- Are you hurt?"

The girl looked ragged, her hair was a tangled mess like she had been dragged through shrubbery and her boots were covered in mud. Her eyes were wild and frantic and she looked like she had been crying. "My--car" she stammered taking deep breaths, Hayden noticed the car key poking out of the girls fist, her knuckles were bulging out of her hands so Hayden assumed she was holding it very tight. "It broke down on the other side of the forest -- I dropped my phone in the stream and couldn't find my way. I've been out here trying to get help for hours." she explained her green eyes filling with tears, Hayden automatically shrugged off her jacket and placed it over the shoulders of the girl who smiled gratefully. 

She was older than Hayden was, with perfect skin now icy cold, her hair a beautiful soft red that made Hayden envious of her brown locks and big green eyes that shone as bright as stars, however now they shone with desperation and fear. She was wearing a light jacket, a dress that reached her thighs, black tights and boots that were now beyond saving. Hayden felt so sorry for her, she imagined how she would want someone to help her in that situation and decided to take that course of action. 

"--Its way too late to go back across the woods right now to get your car. But you can borrow my phone to call a tow truck if you want and I can give you a ride home?" she suggested, the older girl nodded as tears fell from her eyes. Hayden smiled at her and together they walked the short paced journey to Hayden's car as the other girl shook with the cold. 

When the doors shut Hayden turned up the heat for her and the radio down so that she could hear her timid, shaken voice more clearly. 

"I live downtown -- beside the old bank, is that okay?" she asked wiping her eyes, Hayden seen the imprint of her key ring embedded into the palm of her hand and her heart ached, Hayden couldn't begin to imagine how frightened she must have been. 

"Its no problem at all" she beamed.

"Thankyou so much -- you are a life saver.. I feel so stupid I didn't even get your name."

"Its okay honestly, girls have to stick together right?" she smiled "I'm Hayden, what's yours?"

"Lydia. Lydia Martin."


End file.
